


With the stars in our eyes [drabble]

by starsandnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Ordinary!Louis, royal!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the Prince of Wales and he asks Louis on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the stars in our eyes [drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Unpredictable by 5 Seconds of Summer. This is just a quick drabble I wrote to distract myself from my other one shot which I'm kind of stuck on.

**With the stars in our eyes**

“So, going on a date with Prince Harry, aye?” Niall teases.

Louis blushes. “Yeah. He’s really nice.”

“Sure he is. Don’t you just think he’s fit?” Niall asks, eyebrow raised.

“That too, but he was really polite when he came into the bakery the other day. And the ten times after that.” Louis is still blushing furiously.

Niall snorts. “You’re so gone for him mate.”

“Am not!” Louis protests. “He’s just really polite and nice.”

“And you’d quite like to fuck him”, Niall says calmly. Louis is pretty sure his face is ten different shades of red by now. “So, where is he taking you then? To the palace? McDonalds? Some posh restaurant?”

“I have no idea”, Louis says honestly. “But I don’t think he’s taking me to the palace yet. I mean, he might not even like me.”

Niall gives him a look. “Lou, please, he’s taking you on a date. He must like you for that.”

Louis chooses to ignore his friend’s last comment and glances at himself in the mirror one last time. “Do I look good, Ni? Shouldn’t I be wearing a suit, or something like that?”

Niall gives a weary sigh. “You look perfect, Lou. A suit might be too formal for wherever he’s taking you.” The doorbell rings and Louis freezes. “Well, your Prince Charming is waiting.” Niall shoots him a very cheesy wink and the older of the two finds the feeling back in his legs. He heaves a deep sigh, trying to gather some courage before opening the door slowly.

Harry looks absolutely gorgeous. But then again, when doesn’t he? He’s wearing a casual black button-up, showing off his chest tattoos and he’s also wearing black jeans. They look almost painted on, that’s how tight they are. “You look good”, he smiles at Louis, who blushes.

“Says you”, Louis laughs, sounding a little breathless.

“Shall we then?” He offers his arm to Louis like a true gentleman and Louis thinks he must be raised to charm people.

“I want him home by ten!” Niall calls and Louis is pretty sure Niall was set on Earth with the sole purpose of embarrassing him.

“Don’t worry”, Harry laughs, “he’ll be home by ten.”

“I’m gonna kill you when I get back, Horan! Come on, before he embarrasses me even further”, Louis groans.

“You love me, Tommo. Have fun!” Louis quickly drags Harry out of the flat before Niall makes another embarrassing comment. Louis knows the Irish boy is about three seconds away from saying “use a condom” when he slams the door shut.

“I like your flat mate”, Harry laughs.

“I don’t”, Louis grumbles, “he’s annoying.”

“Is he always like that?”

“Not usually, no. Most of the time he’s less annoying. He’s just doing it to embarrass me. So”, Louis changes the subject, “where are you taking me, Your Royal Highness?” He makes a mock bow and Harry chuckles.

“You’d be surprised how many people actually do that. And it’s still a surprise. I’m not telling you.”

“Is it some posh restaurant? ‘Cause I could totally see you in a suit drinking champagne and eating caviar”, Louis chuckles.

“What do you even think the Royal Family does in their spare time?” Harry gasps.

“Drinking champagne and eating caviar and having royal feasts?” Louis tries and Harry laughs as he unlocks the doors of his car with a simple press to a button. Louis squeals loudly when he notices a Ferrari. “Oh my God, is that your car?”

“That was a very manly sound”, Harry laughs into his ear. “But no, drinking champagne and eating caviar does not belong on my daily things to do list. Sadly, because I like champagne. For the last few months my daily schedule has existed of hanging out at the bakery, trying to ask a pretty boy out and now finally succeeding and going on a date with him.” Harry holds open the passenger door of his Ferrari like a true gentleman and Louis slowly climbs in, in awe by the luxury seats of the car.

“If you’re ever wondering what to give me for my birthday; a car like this one is on the top of my list”, Louis breathes.

Harry laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.” The car roars to life and Louis tries (he really does) to keep his mouth from falling open but he kind of fails.

-

Turns out Harry’s taking him to a restaurant, but not a posh one. It’s a small, simple Italian restaurant, just outside of London. It’s situated near a small lake and they get assigned a table with view of the lake. Louis loves it.

“I figured you didn’t want somewhere too busy and where I’d get recognized easily”, Harry says shyly. “Is this okay?”

“I love this place”, Louis says with a smile.

“Good evening, gentlemen”, a small girl greets them. If she even recognizes Harry as the Prince of Wales, at least she doesn’t show it. “What can I get for you?” Harry orders a glass of water and Louis a coke. The girl nods and writes it down. “I’ll be right with you with the menus and the drinks.”

“So, tell me about yourself”, Louis says. Tonight, he’s determined to get to know the real Harry. Not Harry Styles, Prince of Wales, but just Harry.

“I think you know most of it already”, Harry smiles, but the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I know your name and your position but I want you to tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies, what do you do in your spare time, what kind of music do you like? Spill!” Louis thinks that Harry thought for a moment he’s only on a date with him because he’s the Prince of Wales. But that’s not true. Louis agreed to go on a date with Harry because he likes the dorky, awkward boy he met in the bakery.

Harry’s smile brightens a bit at that and he starts telling animatedly about how he used to love playing hide and seek around the palace with his sister Gemma and how he loves listening to indie bands most people have never heard of and Louis just listens intently. He loves how Harry talks about the things he cares about like they’re the most precious things on Earth.

When the girl places their plates in front of them, Harry stops talking and blushes. “Sorry, I have a bit of a habit of rambling.”

Louis smiles. “That’s no problem. I like hearing you talk. You should talk more often. I mostly do the talking when you’re at the bakery.” While they eat, Louis tells Harry about himself, how he has four sisters and loves them all dearly, how he loves listening to the Fray and throwing popcorn at Niall and so on.

All with all, it’s a successful date and when Harry brings Louis back to his flat in his fancy Ferrari, Louis wishes the date had been longer.

“I think we should do this again”, Harry smiles as he walks Louis up to his flat. Louis knows Niall is most likely listening behind the door but he can’t bring himself to care.

“We should”, Louis agrees. “I like spending time with you.”

“Good, because I like spending time with you too. Can I kiss you?”

“You’re such a dork”, Louis laughs. “Is that how they raised you? Ask before you kiss?” He can’t say much more because Harry’s lips kind of muffle his words and Louis gives in and much to his dismay, the kiss ends way too fast.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the bakery?”

“I’ll save your favorite muffin for you before Niall eats them all”, Louis smiles softly. He gives Harry one last peck on the mouth before he goes inside.

“So, I take it you two had fun then?”

“Shut up, Niall.”


End file.
